Incomplete
by SakuraGenki
Summary: Contains TSR Spoilers! What was going through Sousuke's mind while in Hong Kong? OneShot


Hello! As the summary said, this story covers the last end of FMP: TSR, so if you haven't watched it this story may seem a little confusing. It's basically just the thoughts of Sousuke after he ditched Mao and left to walk around Hong Kong. This is only my second FMP fic, so please let me know what I can do to improve, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMP, the song _Incomplete_, and the English translation.

Incomplete

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
__Distant faces with no place left to go  
__Without you within me I can find no rest  
__Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

He felt like an empty shell. Never in his life had he ever felt like that. Sagara Sousuke was not to have any feelings; he was to be a strict soldier who obeyed orders without question. But it all changed, it had all changed...

It all changed with one simple email: the order from Mithril, telling him to pack up his life in Japan and return to full time duty. But for some strange reason, this was an order Sousuke hesitated and showed much frustration. He was so overcome with this unknown feeling that he punched his laptop and went running to the balcony and demanded to take to Wraith, all the while shouting out top secret Mithril information. Yet, despite all the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins, for the first time, he felt lost, empty. Why? Because he would no longer be with her...

And now here he was, walking aimlessly around the deserted streets of Hong Kong. He had just abandoned Melissa. He wasn't even sure himself why he did it. But this feeling of emptiness... it was driving him insane. Ever since he left Japan, left HER, he felt restless. Nothing could cure him of this exhaustion he felt.

So he just wandered aimlessly, making it impossible for anyone to guess where he was heading...  
_  
I tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

He sat on the side of the street, looking into space. Why did he feel so... so... incomplete?

It wasn't like he didn't try to move on. He fought against his new commander, went on this new mission with Melissa. But it all felt like a haze. He couldn't concentrate in either situation. He was awake, but his mind was not there. It was not there when fighting the commander, not there when he was driving with Melissa, maybe not even with him now... It was in Japan, it was on a certain blue-haired girl...

"Ugh!" he groaned with frustration, grabbing his head and shaking it back and forth. He had to stop thinking about her. But no matter what, he still felt incomplete...

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
__But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
__Baby, my baby  
__It's written on your face  
__You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

He was wandering again. But now voices were ringing in his head. Weber telling him to move on, Melissa telling him to think about his future, the Captain's tears...

Sousuke stopped abruptly. Tears. Did Chidori cry when she found out he was gone? Did he cause those tears? He closed his eyes, the guilt consuming over him. He felt alone, so alone...

So alone that when the prostitute was hitting on him, he followed her lead. But even then, all he could see was her. True, this prostitute resembled her in every shape; except the eyes, the eyes were not his Chidori...

Did he just say _his_! When did he ever think that! He saw the Chinese woman look at him with curiosity. All he could see was Chidori's face, looking at him with a plead in her eyes. He had to get out of there, and that he did.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

It was while he was wandering that a certain message actually perked his ears. It was a message to him. He would never forget the name Bdakshon Tiger. That was the man who raised him. So he decided to go.

And never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to come face to face with Gauron once again...

Except Gauron was finally dying. Out of all the times he's escaped death, that final blow Sousuke dealt him on the Tuatha de Danaan, he was finally dying.

And yet, neither his character nor his view of life had altered. In everyway he could, he verbally attacked Sousuke; saying that everyone around him was a weakling and that's what he had turned into; that his eyes used to portray this human killing machine, but that light is no longer there. However, there was one verbal beating Sousuke could not handle. And that was when Gauron's fate was sealed.

"She is dead. I killed her," he had said proudly. "Her dying words were 'I'm sorry.' Hate me!"

And something finally snapped in Sousuke; he fired his rifle through the pathetic man, fired all the anger, frustration, emptiness he had felt.

He was lucky he managed in his mental state to escape the bomb that blew when Gauron died.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
__I don't want to make you face this world alone  
__I want to let you go_

Kaname ran as fast as she could, praying she would be able to find _her_ military otaku. Yes, she has decided that she was finally going to confess to Sousuke that she really loved him.

She didn't mean for this to happen. She was wrapped up into him before she even realized it. After her life threatening experience, Kaname knew she could not leave Sousuke alone. As hard as she tried, she did not want to let him go. He has become a part of her that was irreplaceable. And she would do anything to stay by his side...

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

He hit the car before rolling on the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Ever so slowly, Sousuke stood, but his eyes... they were wide open and in a state of shock before falling into a haze.

"Chidori is... dead...?" he whispered to himself, images of her flashing through his mind.

A piece of glass from a broken window cut his face, but he didn't move nor flinch when it hit. He looked up upon hearing footsteps, only to see two of Mithril's agents there.

One of them started, "Sousuke, sorry but we found you. Mao and the others are in combat with the Venom, our countermeasures have been ineffective though. We just relayed our coordinates to de Danaan. They will deploy the Arbalest to this location immediately."

Sousuke didn't respond. To him, everything was gone. First he was taken away from her in Japan, and now she was gone from this planet? What did they expect from him...

"Please, go to them. You, of all people, should know that we have no chance of winning."

He finally spoke in a deathly quiet voice, "She's dead. It's his curse. I allowed Chidori to die, then he made me kill him. What's left for me now?"

"Kaname-san is...?"

"There wasn't a future for me to begin with. Let them kill each other. Let them die. We humans are nothing more than just pieces of meat."

"Are you being serious? What you're saying is exactly what those terrorists are saying, you do know that, right?"

He didn't respond. Terrorists did not bother him anymore. Humans no longer bothered him anymore. He may be on this planet, but his mind was somewhere else.

The Mithril agent spoke after a period of silence. "I see. Then you are no longer our comrade," he said, pulling a gun out from his shirt.

"Corporal!" his comrade said in shock.

"A solider who has lost is soul is just a murderer. I can't just leave him."

"You don't understand," Sousuke whispered. "You don't understand this emptiness..." he echoed in his mind.

"I do."

"We'll see," he whispered. In two seconds, the Arbalest came crashing down the street they were one. The other two ran to the side; Sousuke didn't even blink.

"What a wretched sight," he continued in that same dead tone, "You're only wasting your time by sending that thing to me. I can't even operate it properly, nor do I intend to. That's right, crumble to dust, just like that."

"Just like the way I'm crumbling right now..." his heart whispered...

_Incomplete..._

"Where do you think you're going?" a female voice said, a silhouette becoming more distinct.

"That voice... it can't be," Sousuke told himself, thinking his mind was playing with his heart.

"I'm asking you, where do you think you're going?" the silhouette repeated.

"Eh?" was the only response his now very confused mind could say.

"You're not supposed to say 'Eh...'" the uniform was now visible, the voice ever so strong.

"Chido...ri?" he said with hesitation, his eyes ever so big and mouth gaping open.

"'Ri' isn't right either."

"You're... alive!" he whispered. Oh, and she proved she was alive alright by kneeing him in the face, elbowing him in the stomach, and then jamming her other elbow into his jaw. Yet, despite all that pain he took from her, something filled him up. He no longer felt incomplete...

:o) Yeah, corny ending, I know. But I hoped you enjoyed it anyways :) Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
